Un conte de Noël en pleine mer
by Heera Ookami
Summary: C'est Noël à bord du Vogue Merry. Et un ange est au rendez vous !


**Série** : One Pièce

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Un conte de Noël en pleine mer**

**Genre** : Mon sang c'est de l'eau de rose concentré .

**Couples** : ZoroSanji o

**Disclaimer** : /mets le répondeur automatique/ Bonjour Bonsoir, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur je-veux-pas-le-dire-je-laisse-une-machine-le-faire-à-ma-place d'Heera. Elle n'est soit disant pas là pour le moment alors je me tape le boulot tout ça pour dire que les personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne sont pas à elle.

**Note** : Le poème est made-in-moi ;; Ca fait un moment que je le traîne dans mon tiroir. Oui je sais ça fait peur… à moi oui en tout cas… J'y ai juste apporté quelques modifications pour l'adapter à la fic… et j'ai enlevé les lignes qui faisaient le plus peur…

Un conte de Noël en pleine mer.

Perché en haut du mat, l'ange surveille d'un œil attendri ces cinq petits protégés. A l'occasion des fêtes, le Vogue Merry s'est paré de rouge et de vert. Guirlandes, boules, gui et houx ont fleuri dans tous les coins du navire. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'occuper des pareils spécimens d'humains mais ça a son charme et il est dur de ne pas interférer plus que nécessaire dans leur vie pour leur bonheur. Une soit disant histoire de libre arbitre… alors l'ange se contente d'observer, se borne à son rôle, c'est-à-dire insuffler des sentiments qui peuvent tirer ses protégés de leur problèmes. Courage, obstination, combativité, détermination, persévérance… c'est déjà présent dans le cœur de l'équipage du Vogue Merry, l'ange se contente d'y faire sortir au moment le plus opportun. Et de toute sa nature d'être céleste, l'ange aime ces cinq mortels là. Ils ont tous un petit quelque chose qui lui plait. Le cœur attendri, le chérubin contemple un à un ses protégés vaquer à leur occupation habituelle. Dans son laboratoire, Chopper tente diverses expériences destinées à devenir un feu d'artifices. Quand à Nami, on peut la voir bouquiner d'un air passionné un ouvrage sur les mers. Sanji, lui, se trouve dans la cuisine à déployer ses talents à confectionner le repas du soir, un repas très particulier puisque c'est celui de Noël. L'ange sourit quand il arrive à Pipo. L'armurier s'affaire à fabriquer de nouvelles billes au piment et l'on peut entendre une litanie s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Pitié qu'il ne rentre pas maintenant ! Pitié qu'il reste où il est ! Pitié qu'il ne me tombe pas sur le bout du nez !! » Il ? Qui ça il ? Probablement son capitaine que l'ange trouve en train de dormir dans son hamac, un air bienheureux sur le visage, s'occupant activement à la digestion d'un casse-croûte. Voila pour l'intérieur. L'ange reporte son attention sur le pont pour jeter un coup d'œil à Zoro, sûrement torse nu malgré le froid, en train de s'entraîner, le visage décidé, fixé sur son but. Mais il y a erreur. Le sabreur n'est pas en train de suer sang et eau. Chaudement habillé, il est assis dans le petit escalier reliant le pont aux mandariniers de Nami. Adieux les allures de dur à cuire, l'air pensif, l'ancien chasseur de prime écoute le chant qui provient de la cuisine. Sanji, sans se douter qu'il a un auditoire, fredonne. C'est un chant doux et triste, qui raconte l'histoire d'un amour impossible. Et la voix envoûtante s'élève dans l'atmosphère glacée de ce mois de décembre, fait vibrer le cœur de ceux qui l'entendent. Puis le chant se termine, le silence reprend ses droits. L'ange voit son protégé aux cheveux verts détourner son attention de l'horizon et le reporter sur ses genoux où repose un petit cahier. Il contemple silencieusement les lignes qui y sont écrite avant de fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Quand il les rouvre, il a perdu son air songeur. Il arrache la page et la fourre rageusement dans sa poche avant de se rendre rapidement dans ses quartiers et de se coucher. Suivi par un petit ange triste de voir un de ses humains préférés dans cet état. Il sait ce qui tourmente le jeune homme ainsi mais il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir. Le plus lourd fardeau des anges est sûrement celui-ci : le non-interventionnisme et il ne peut que réchauffer un minimum le cœur transi, mais la chaleur qu'il lui transmet n'est pas celle dont il a besoin alors l'ange doit contempler impuissant les deux larmes qui s'échappe des paupières de l'endormi. Alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner sur son mat en marmonnant diverses et confuses critiques sur le monde céleste en général et certaines lois en particulier, un détail attire son attention. Une simple boulette de papier sur le sol de la chambre commune des garçons, et qui a roulé sous une armoire. A ce moment, l'ange sent sa raison vaciller, il hésite. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est contraire à tous ce qu'on lui a appris. Mais sa nature d'ange est la plus forte. Il se laisse flotter à travers la pièce jusqu'au meuble.

Les membres de l'équipage furent étonnés de ne pas voir Zorro les rejoindre pour le repas. Mais comme Luffy leur avait dit qu'il dormait encore lorsque lui avait quitté la pièce, ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas. Pourtant il s'agissait du repas de Noël, alors même si la tache risquait de s'avérer ardue, ils décidèrent de le réveiller afin qu'ils partagent tous ensemble ce repas spécial. L'ange vit avec inquiétude Luffy se lever. L'arome de la dinde, soigneusement détourné, lui fit changer ses plans. Même chose pour Pipo qui s'apprêtait à prendre la relève. La galanterie innée de Sanji fit le reste. Un soir pareil, il n'allait sûrement pas confier une tache à une demoiselle. Ce fut donc lui qui se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Sanji ouvrit doucement la porte, désireux de ne pas surprendre celui qu'il se forçait à ne considérer que comme un camarade. La pièce était en partie plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lumière en provenance du hublot lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds. C'est également la lumière de la lune qui lui permit de repérer le morceau de papier qui traînait sur le sol. Il le ramassa machinalement et l'ouvrit.

_Les poings qui se serrent_

_La mâchoire qui se crispe_

_Le corps qui se raidit_

_Mon sang bouillonne, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir._

_Je n'ai aucun droit et pourtant…_

_Une petite voix me dit que je n'ai pas le choix_

_Une autre me hurle de me battre_

_Je veux lui virer son sourire, sa bonne humeur_

_Son rire communicatif, sa gentillesse et sa douceur_

_Injustice_

_Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

_Lumière et ombre_

_Jour et nuit_

_Femme et Homme_

_En réalité la question ne se pose pas._

_Sanji, j'ai mal_

_Pourquoi elle et pas moi._

Le cuisinier en resta sans voix pendant un moment. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture et son prénom à la fin ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne qui avait inspiré ces lignes. Un doux sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres du blond. Il plia soigneusement le papier et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche. Il fit encore quelques pas. Arrivé près du seul hamac occupé à cet instant, il resta cinq secondes immobile puis tendit une main fine pour caresser le contour du visage aux traits fermes qui y reposait. La chaleur de cette main suffit à sortir le jeune homme de son sommeil. Il papillonna des yeux avant de réussir à les fixer sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver diablement beau dans les rayons de la lune et de sentir son cœur s'accélérer sous le regard tendre de celui-ci. C'est à ce moment là que sans préavis, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'un corps se blotti contre lui dans le hamac. Apparemment, le squatteur pensait que le « idiot » qu'il murmura en s'installant était une raison suffisante, mais pour le squatté, c'était comme un rêve, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il réussi enfin à bredouiller un « pourquoi ? » croassant d'émotions contenues. Alors le blond consenti à ouvrir les yeux et à croiser son regard en souriant. Il sorti un papier de sa poche et le déplia pour en montrer le contenu au curieux qui reconnut tout de suite les lignes et blanchit.

- Sachant à quel point tu es ordonné, c'est un miracle que je sois tombé dessus…. Idiot va…

- Tu… sais…

Sanji se bouina un peu plus contre le sabreur et entoura la taille musclé de ses bras.

- Maintenant oui.

- Mais… Nami…

- Une formidable amie à qui l'on peut tout confier.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ce qui signifie que dorénavant je peux te dire joyeux Noël mon amour.

Et le cuisinier posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Zorro qui lui retourna le baiser.

Au même moment, l'horloge du navire sonnait minuit.

Un ange dansait parmi les étoiles en contemplait tendrement ses protégés, indifférent au sort qui l'attendait.

Derrière son bureau, une personne haut placée se demandait ce que son personnel avait à s'agiter comme ça à cette date ci. Enfin bon… on ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer… L'amour de ces deux mortels atteignait le firmament, contaminait les créatures célestes. Et les anges se mirent à danser et chanter avec plus de cœur et le son des harpes à résonner plus pur et clair que jamais.

Un nouveau miracle de Noël avait eu lieu parmi les Hommes

OWARI

Jeudi 16 décembre 2004

23 h 55

Heera : /s'effondre sur son bureau/ J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!! J'ai même pas la force de réfléchir pour dire ce que j'en pense . Bonne nuit tout le monde !


End file.
